


Hopeful Thoughts

by Sleep_Deprived37



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Mild Language, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: (NOT SHIDGE)A well needed chat between Shiro and Pidge after Fall Of The Castle Of Lions.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Hopeful Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking back to the episode, and wanted to write something fluffy, so this is what I came up with.
> 
> This has been a draft of mine for some time now, I was going to delete it but it was really well developed. :)

Shiro sat in his room alone, listening to the Castle's engines soft hum. At least he wasn't in complete darkness, the dim blue Altean light ensuring just that. He had been reflecting on what happened over the past two days. It wasn't exactly the most pleasent thing to be thinking over right now. He blankly stared down as his hands, and began to kick his dangling legs against his bed. He had been a prisoner of Sendak...

_**Again.** _

He was always careful around the other paladins when it came to screaming in pain, or any screaming at all. Pidge of all people had to hear that. Shiro's blank expression twisted into what was sadness. He felt extemly bad now, thinking back to that moment when it happened, he knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt guilty.

His whole body was still a bit stiff from when he was electrocuted, especially his right shoulder. Shiro placed his left hand on his shoulder as he rolled it back, he hissed at the sudden spike of pain that shot up throughout his arm.

"Ow..." Shiro mummered.

He dropped his shoulder and looked to the ceiling of his room, closing his eyes and sighing in dismay.

Shiro looked to his clock on his desk beside his bed, and in Earth time right now it was 2 A.M in the morning. Had he really been up that long already? Oh well... It's not like he could try to sleep right now anyways.

His dreams were plauged by nightmares that were often blurry, but he could feel sensations of pain, and anger. The most vauge dreams were his past Arena fights. 

_Clutching his sword in his right hand, panting, and ignoring how blood trailed down the side of his temple. All he needed to do was finish of his opponent. The measly little gray alien with the eyes of a fly trembled before him. Their form was clumsy, and sloppy._

_Blood flooded his ears as he heard nothing but the cries of the crowed that surrounded the Arena._

_Champion! Champion! **CHAMPION**!_

_What he wanted was to see the blood of his opponent smeard red on his palms, and dripping from his sword. The Arena sand would be red, and the walls will be caked in blood. No one will get in his way, he will slauter anyone in his path, and only he will stand victories._

_Blood! Blood! **BLOOD**!_

_All of his opponents tremble before him, and no matter how hard they fight, and how experienced they may seem, he will always come out on top of them all._

_They call him Champion for a reason, and that reason is becasue he's undefeated._

_He let out a vicious yell before charging for the little alien that stood still, not knowing what to do but accept it's fate to death by the Champion's sword. He reached the alien in seconds, and raised his T-shaped sword to strike, and-_

Shiro quickly shook his head, and stood from his seated position on his bed. He wasn't in the Arena anymore, he was in the Castle of Lions. _Safe_. He looked back to his clock, and realized he had been staring into nothingness for 30 doboshes. He sighed and decided to go to the kitchen for a water packet, or something.

Shiro wiped the newly formed beads of sweat off of his forehead, before going to the door of his room. He didn't exactly want to get caught in his pajamas anywhere right now, next thing you know Lance uses it as blackmail. He assumed everyone was sleeping, so he didn't really mind walking around in his long sleeved black tee-shirt, and long black pants.

Shiro opened his door, but found Pidge in her green with white stars pajamas holding a pillow to her chest and her hand raised up as if she was about to knock.

Pidge looked a little surprised, when her glasses fell crooked, she fixed them and gave a weary smile.

"H-hi Shiro." 

Shiro offered a smile of his own in return, now leaning on his doorframe with his arms crossed. His white tuff of hair shifting as he tilted his head at Pidge.

"Hey, something wrong?" 

Pidge looked down to her feet as she visibly clutched her pillow closer to her chest. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before answering.

"I need to talk to you." Pidge picked her gaze up from her feet to meet Shiro's concerned eyes. Shiro's brows rose as he moved to create room for Pidge to come in.

She swiftly moved in, and plopped down on his bed, tugging her pillow up high enough for her to bury her face into it. Shiro closed his door, and walked over to his bed to sit down next to Pidge.

As soon as he sat down beside her, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and sobbed. Shiro blinked in surprise, but returned the gesture by hugging her back.

"I'm s-so sorry!" Pidge sobbed, as her tears ran down her face and onto Shiro's black shirt.

"Hey, hey... What are you saying sorry for?" Shiro softly said, he started rubbing circles on her back as he hoped Pidge wasn't saying sorry for earlier, cause that wasn't her fault at all.

"I-I should've gotten to y-you faster, you d-didn't deserve what S-Sendak did to you!" Pidge wailed, her grip on Shiro's waist tightened, as she shook her head against his chest.

So this was about earlier...

"Pidge, that wasn't your fault. You had no other choice either." Shiro countered gently, looking down at Pidge's hazel hair with a sad frown on his face.

"C-choice?" Pidge looked up to meet Shiro's eyes, loosening her grip. Her face still had tears running down her cheeks and dripping off her chin.

"There was no other way for you to get to Lance and I fast enough, while also messing with the power core of the Castle, shutting it down.-" Pidge never left Shiro's gaze as her eyes widened the tiniest bit as he continued. "Not to mention, you beat Haxus, Sendak's right hand man! And I'm proud of you for that." Shiro offered a proud smile twords Pidge who returned it with a happy smile of her own.

Shiro held his arms out, not sure if she wanted another hug or not. Pidge didn't hesitate at all before throwing her arms around his shoulders. The moment was nice while it lasted...Another sudden spike of pain shot into Shiro's right shoulder, climbing up from his Galran prosthetic. He let out a low hiss in hopes maybe Pidge didn't catch it. Buuuuut...she had other plans.

Pidge imediatly opened her eyes wide and pulled back from the hug, now staring at Shiro with concern on her face.

"Shiro, are you okay?" She raised up her hand to touch his prosthetic, but pulled back in hesitation. 

"Yeah, I'm-" Shiro gave what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, until a more powerful sudden shock caught his right shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. He clutched his prosthetic close to his stomach, curling around it as his face scrunched up the more it shocked him.

"What's happening??" Pidge asked frantically, not sure of how to help her friend.

"Metal-is-conducter." Shiro tried to say through his gritted teeth. He opened an eye to look at Pidge, who took a moment until she looked like she understood.

"Oh. _Oh._ Should I get Coran?" Pidge leap of his bed, and waited by the door for Shiro's consent.

"No-I'll-be-fine." Shiro opened his other eye, and tried for another reassuring smile. Though it didn't seem too reassuring at all.

"Okay, just let me get my stuff and I'll fix this. If the pain gets worse, I get Coran, got it?" Pidge pointed her finger while raising an eyebrow at Shiro. It turns out everyone on this ship knows of Shiro's stubboness when it comes to coping with pain.

Shiro nodded weakly and watched as Pidge sprinted out of his room, he waited till the door shut behind her to let out a long sigh. Not in relief, or pain, but in frustration.

"Shit..."

* * *

Pidge didn't want to waste any nore time than she needed to gathering the stuff she needed to help Shiro. As guilty as she felt, Shiro had a point with it not being her fault. Pidge bit her bottom lip, and she looked around for the Altean equivalent to a screwdriver. Coran called it a-...who is she kidding, she can't even pronounce it correctly.

She started getting careless with her room, it was a mess. Pidge has been looking for the right tools for 7 doboshes now. Too long, she needed to get back to Shiro. Not worrying about making the mess worse, she started digging through the piles.

"Finally!" Pidge exclaimed, she found the screwdriver, and the other tools she needed.

Pidge quickly dashed out of her room, and down the hall back to Shiro's. The dark, tall halls of the Castle was a bit errie in the dark. The dim blue lights were helping though, at least the lights weren't purple. She hastily knocked on the door as soon as she reached.

"Come in." 

Shiro didn't sound like he was in pain anymore, that was good. That didn't mean his arm was fixed though. Pidge opened the door and walked in. Shiro was sitting on his bed in the same spot, he wasn't clutching his prosthetic anymore. She turned on the light so she could see better.

"It's not hurting anymore?" Pidge asked, settling down next to Shiro, gently pulling his prosthetic onto her lap.

"Not now, no." Shiro answered, shaking his head, giving Pidge an easy smile. Pidge smiled back, vaugly knowing this would have been better to do in her lab, with the extra light, and any extra tools she might need. She decided she could work with this.

Pidge grabbed the weird looking screwdriver and begun removing the panel she needed to get past. She had gone through part of Shiro's arm and has a basic format of where things might be, but his prosthetic was still a major mystery. She wished she had plenty more time to focus on the wonders of Shiro's arm, but they had a universe to save. The questions, and testing can definitely wait a while longer.

After removing the panel, she imediatly saw the the problem. The circuits were severed, but not just two, _multiple_ ones. This would take a while to fix. Pidge scrunched up her face in determination, and begun working seconds after. She also began to talk.

"I was scared, you know." Pidge started slowly, expression concerned as she didn't look up from Shiro's prosthetic arm in her lap.

"What?" Shiro seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he looked to Pidge with his brows up in confusion. 

"Earilier, with Sendak and all that nonsense." Pidge simply replied, switching tools as she put safety goggles on, with gloves. This was dangerous to do in Shiro's room, especially while sitting on his bed. Plently of flammable objects in here if something sparked as she worked. None of that seemed to bother either of them, they were just comfortable here. 

Shiro sighed, letting his brows drop, and his eyes close as he shook his head. Looking up again, Shiro continued when Pidge said nothing in return.

"Pidge, I told you it wasn't your fault." 

"Still felt like it..." Pidge shrugged, her words slurring the slightest of bits.

"I know, but you came in contact with Keith and Allura, and stopped the ship from taking off with the Lions. Not to mention we ourselves were still on the ship. Sendak would've gotten away with all of the Lions, the Castle, and Lance and I if you weren't there to stop him. It might not have ended in the best of terms, but hey, we made it didn't we?" Shiro gently smiled, leaning forward prompting Pidge to look him in the eyes.

Pidge looked up at him, and then smiled.

"Your the hero." Shiro's smile turned into something that carried a sense of happiness, and nothing more than being proud. They stared at eachother for a couple more seconds, enjoying eachothers company and smiles of understanding.

The silence was nice, and Pidge would've loved to keep it that way, but she had a job to finish. Looking back down into Shiro's prosthetic, she grabbed what served as twizers in one hand and bought a severed wire with the color of purple to it's other part. Using her free right hand, Pidge grabbed another tool to start melding the wires back together. It was a simple fix, though she did hope nothing else was wrong.

"I hope you know I'm sorry too."

Pidge blinked in surprise, and looked back up to Shiro, who's once smiling face was now a sad frown.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Pidge asked, brows furrowing in confusion. Maybe this whole aftershock thing was just a big ol' coincidence to get them to say sorry to eachother for not doing anything wrong. The universe tends to do things, so this seems like another one of it's schemes.

 _Fuck the universe_...

"You shouldn't have been put in that position, it's my fault Sendak got into the Castle." Shiro looked away, and put his left hand on the back of his neck.

"Shiro, that was a tough fight, I watched it myself. You didn't have a choice either. They had you in a position where you couldn't do anything. They had Lance." Pidge explained.

Shiro didn't say anything to that, he just dropped his hand back in his lap and continued to stare into nothingness. The silence was back, but it was awkward. Pidge gave a sad look before begining to work again. Most of the wires were back together before Shiro decided to speak up again. The tension in the room was way to dense, and he wanted to do something about it.

"...any new inventions your working on?" Shiro slowly asked, as he watched Pidge work with interest. That was a good topic to chat about. Changing the subject seemed to work when Pidge smiled.

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking about making hoverboards. Since the Castle is so big, and takes a while to get around, I figured it would be a good idea." Pidge shrugged, not looking up from Shiro's prosthetic.

"You already know Keith and Lance are going to get in some argument leading to a race of some sort." Shiro sighed, chuckling to himself a bit.

"How do you put up with them all the time? I'm surprised you haven't lost your shit yet." Pidge smirked, chuckling back.

"I honestly don't know how I can put up with all of their arguing. How's it going so far?" Shiro asked, happy that the room wasn't tense anymore. He wouldn't admit to it, but tense rooms always made him a bit nervous. He did acknowledge Pidge's curse, but he let her off.

Just this once.

"I'm almost done, actually. Just 3 more wires left..." Pidge trailed off, face determined as she leaned forward farther to get the smallest wire. "-and...got it! 2 to go!" Pidge exclaimed, smiling.

* * *

Time passed faster then Pidge would've wanted it to go. She was finally done with fixing Shiro's prosthetic, but she didn't want to leave yet... Pidge hadn't told Shiro she was finished, just to spend a bit more time with him. It was stupid, she knew, but she felt like he would disappear and never come back.

"You alright?" 

"Hmm?" Pidge looked up at the question to see Shiro looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm good..." Pidge trailed off, looking back down to Shiro's prosthetic. The panel was still open, you could see a lot of wires, some of them glowed. Glowing wires definitly peeked her interest, but right now she was in the middle of thinking on how to properly deliver this question...who is she kidding, just go for it.

"Shiro, can I...stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can." Shiro softly answered. Pidge looked up again to see Shiro's soft smile, and the tired look in his eyes. Pidge smiled back before looking over to his clock that read 4 A.M. 

"Geez, 4 A.M already?" Pidge exclaimed, chuckling to herself.

"Time flies when your with family." Shiro shrugged, chuckling. Pidge smiled as she looked back down to his prosthetic and began replacing the open panel. It was a really fast process, and by the time she finished, Shiro pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Pidge." Shiro said.

"Your welcome, Space Dad." Pidge replied, smirking as she returned Shiro's hug.

"Your never going to let that go, are you." When Shiro pulled away he had a smirk on his face as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Nope." Pidge had a large smile on her face as she held her chin high.

Shiro laughed, and pulled her in for a side hug with his newly fixed prosthetic. Pidge responed by hugging him back. Soon after that the two fell asleep with no problems until the Castle's night cycle was done. The only problem was the morning when Shiro's alarm went off. 

"Nooooo!!! I wanna go back to sleep!!!" Pidge wailed, not making any moves to get up when Shiro did himself.

"Pidge, you can go back to sleep, I need to get up now." Shiro chuckled, it was now 6 A.M, which meant he only got 2 measly hours of sleep. Pidge wondered how he was even up right now.

"What about you? You only got..." Pidge trailed off muffled by her face in Shiro's mattress as she tried to do the simple math. "-2 hours! That's not good." 

"I'm fine, you on the other hand, need more rest. I know how you get when your cranky." Pidge couldn't see Shiro, but she was assuming he was standing with his hands on his hips with an uninpressed look on his face.

Pidge was done with his nonsense.

"C'mere." Pidge lazily sat up and gestured for Shiro to come over. As soon as he sat back down Pidge hugged his waist with an iron grip.

"Now, you and I will both get some extra sleep, okay?" Pidge smiled to herself, Shiro wasn't struggling at all, but she almost laughed when he yawned. 

She'll take that as an okay.

None of the paladins asked any questions when Shiro walked into the dinning hall late all decked out in his armour, with a very tired and messy Pidge. She didn't care anymore, her hair was a mess, and she was still in pajamas.

At least she had her own successful little mission last night. 

She didn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!! Please go check out Poisoned Fury if you want some action!! Leave feedback, I love hearing from you guys! :DD


End file.
